Bitwa o Mosul
|caption1 = Irackie służby bezpieczeństwa eskortują sprzęt niezbędny do ataku na irackie miasto Mosul, bastion dżihadystów ISIS. |image1 = Mosul 1016 transport.jpg |czas = 16 października 2016-10 lipca 2017 |miejsce = 25px Mosul |skutki = odbicie z rąk ISIS 369 miejscowości (stan na 3 grudnia 2016) odzyskanie kontroli przez koalicję nad powierzchnią 5,7 tys. km kwadratowychTa strona zawiera treści z Wikipedii. Oryginalny artykuł był umieszczony pod nazwą Battle of Mosul (2016–17). Lista autorów jest dostępna w historii strony. Tekst z Wikipedii jest udostępniony na licencji Creative Commons: uznanie autorstwa, na tych samych warunkach. wyzwolenie atakowanego miasta z dniem 10 lipca 2017 |row7 = Regularne siły: 25px Irak 25px Kurdystan Wsparcie: CTJF-OIR 25px Iran Hezbollah 25px Państwo Islamskie |row8 = Regularne siły: 25px 68-74 tys. 25px 40 tys. Wsparcie: 450 członków koalicji CTJF-OIR 25px 4,5-12 tys. |row9 = Wojsko: ponad 1 tys. zabitych Ludność cywilna: ponad 5-8 tys. zabitych 11-12 tys. zabitych }} działania ofensywne irackich sił zbrojnych, które rozpoczęły się w nocy z 16 na 17 października 2016 roku w mieście Mosul, uważanym za główny bastion samozwańczej organizacji terrorystycznej Państwo Islamskie. Stanowią one największą operację wojskową od 2011 roku na terytorium Iraku, odkąd te państwo opuściły ostatnie jednostki amerykańskich sił zbrojnych. Wschodnia część miasta wymknęła się całkowicie spod kontroli ISIS w styczniu 2017, a 10 lipca 2017 miasto to zostało całkowicie wyzwolone z rąk dżihadystów. Tło Na początku czerwca 2014 roku doszło do zajęcia Mosulu przez tamtejszych dżihadystów. 29 czerwca w tym samym mieście dżihadyści proklamowali utworzenie tzw. Państwa Islamskiego oraz ogłosili kalifatTrwa bitwa o największa twierdzę "Państwa Islamskiego". Może być porażką IS, ale i katastrofą dla cywilów – wiadomosci.gazeta.pl, 17-10-2016 (arch.). Same miasto, w dniach tego konfliktu, zamieszkiwało ponad milion osób, w dniu ogłoszenia kalifatu Mosul liczył nawet ponad 2 razy więcej ludzi. Przygotowania do walki W sierpniu 2016 roku ISIS utraciło bazę irackich sił powietrznych w mieście Kajara, które znajduje się w odległości 60 km od Mosulu. 16 października na Mosul zrzucono tysiące ulotek zwiastujących wielką inwazję na to miasto. Te ulotki zachęcały miejscową ludność do współpracy z uczestnikami inwazji oraz zapewniały, że siły zbrojne Iraku nie będą celowo zabijać ludności cywilnej. Od dawna było wiadomo, że bojownicy IS będą w stanie wykorzystywać żywe tarcze przeciwko uczestnikom inwazji. Informacje te podała Międzynarodowa Organizacja ds. Migracji. Nie wykluczono również przypadku użycia broni chemicznej w Mosulu, mimo to przygotowania na najgorsze nie są zbytnio udane, organizacja przyznała, że ma ograniczoną ilość masek gazowych. 18 października Międzynarodowy Komitet Czerwonego Krzyża apelował o to, by istniał skuteczny i efektowny sposób ewakuowania poszkodowanych po bitwie, żądał również znaczącego ograniczenia strat wśród ludności cywilnejBitwa o Mosul. Państwo Islamskie może wykorzystać mieszkańców jako żywe tarcze. Tymczasem Rosja grozi, że będzie atakować uciekających dżihadystów – Wirtualna Polska, 18-10-2016 (arch.). Przebieg konfliktu Mosul 1016 przebieg.png|Kolorem czarnym oznaczono tereny kontrolowane przez Państwo Islamskie, a czerwonym tereny przejęte przez wojska walczące z terrorystami|link=Plik:Mosul 1016 przebieg.png|linktext=Stan Mosulu z 7 grudnia 2016 Mosul 1016 przebieg-2.png|Kolorem czarnym oznaczono tereny kontrolowane przez Państwo Islamskie, a czerwonym tereny przejęte przez wojska walczące z terrorystami|link=Plik:Mosul 1016 przebieg-2.png|linktext=Stan Mosulu z 17 stycznia 2017 Mosul 1016 przebieg-3.png|Kolorem czarnym oznaczono tereny kontrolowane przez Państwo Islamskie, a czerwonym tereny przejęte przez wojska walczące z terrorystami|link=Plik:Mosul 1016 przebieg-3.png|linktext=Stan Mosulu z 24 lutego 2017 Udział w bitwie biorą regularne jednostki irackich sił zbrojnych, bojownicy kurdyjscy oraz amerykańskie lotnictwo. Te siły wchodzą w skład koalicji, która będzie w stanie wyprzeć dżihadystów z tego miasta. Mniejsze znaczenie w bitwie będą mieć żołnierze szkoleni przez Turcję oraz bojówki szyickie i sunnickie. Kreml z kolei oświadczył, że zaatakuje dżihadystów mogących uciec z Mosulu do Syrii. Data 16 października 2016 jest symboliczną datą początku tej bitwy, konflikt ten rozpoczęło oświadczenie irackiego premiera Hajdera al-Abadiego, z którego właśnie wynikało, że siły zbrojne Iraku otrzymały zgodę na atak na to miastoPremier Iraku ogłosił początek wielkiej ofensywy przeciwko Państwu Islamskiemu – Superstacja, 17-10-2016 (arch.). 18 października koalicja zwalczająca dżihadystów zdobyła miasto Al-Hamdanija. Pojawiały się informacje, że zajęto wiele wiosek okalających Mosul, w pierwszym dniu bitwy – według Iraku zajętych zostało 20 wiosek, tzw. Państwo Islamskie przyznaje, że straciło tylko trzy wioskiWalki o Mosul: Państwo Islamskie używa żywych tarcz – tvp.info, 19-10-2016(arch.). 2 dni później koalicja zdobyła miasto Bartella znajdujące się w odległości około 15 kilometrów od Mosulu. Walki zdaniem jednego z irackich generałów kosztowały życie piętnastu bojowników ISIS, a dwóch żołnierzy irackich sił zostało rannychIrak: armia odbiła z rąk IS miasto Bartella leżące ok. 15 km od Mosulu – Superstacja, 20-10-2016 (arch.). 21 października miały miejsce ciężkie walki w pobliżu Kirkuku. Bojownicy IS walczący tutaj ostatecznie zginęli zastrzeleni bądź wysadzili się w powietrze. Dzień później walki ponownie przeniosły się do Hamdanii. Wizytę w Iraku, w dniu 22 października, złożył sekretarz obrony Stanów Zjednoczonych Ashton Carter. Pozytywnie ocenił pierwsze dni walk irackich sił zbrojnych, a także przygotowania do walki w tych dniachSzef Pentagonu w Iraku. Oceni ofensywę na Mosul – polskieradio.pl, 22-10-2016 (arch.). Ten sam amerykański polityk spotkał się 25 października z ministrami obrony państw należących do koalicji zwalczającej bojowników IS. Ogłosił, że wkrótce koalicja rozpocznie atak na Ar-Rakkę, bastion dżihadystów w SyriiSzef Pentagonu: rozpoczynamy przygotowania do odcięcia Ar-Rakki – Polsat News, 25-10-2016 (arch.). 29 października udział w tej bitwie zadeklarowali członkowie szyickiej milicji Haszid Szaabi, wspieranej przez Iran. Docelowo oni mają podbić miasto Tal Afar, dzięki czemu dżihadyści będą mieli znacząco utrudniony dostęp do Al-Rakki, ich syryjskiego bastionuSzyicka milicja wspierana przez Iran włącza się do walk o Mosul – Interia, 29-10-2016 (arch.). 1 listopada koalicja walcząca z dżihadystami formalnie wkroczyła na terytorium MosuluArmia iracka zaczyna walkę o Mosul – Do Rzeczy, 01-11-2016 (arch.). Na początku listopada koalicja walcząca przeciwko ISIS odbiła z rąk dżihadystów sześć dzielnic Mosulu – Al-Kadra, Al-Karama, Al-Karkukli, Al-Kuds, Al-Malajin i As-SamahKomandosi odbijają Mosul. Poważny cios w Państwo Islamskie – tvp.info, 04-11-2016 (arch.). 10 listopada wyzwolona została miejscowa dzielnica Al-Zahra, tegoż dnia zginął jeden z czołowych bojowników tzw. Państwa Islamskiego – Chaled al-MituitiWojskowy dowódca IS zginął w walkach we wschodnim Mosulu – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 10-11-2016 (arch.). 13 listopada koalicji udało się odzyskać kontrolę nad miastem NimrudWielki sukces irackiej armii. Wyparła dżihadystów z Mosulu – telewizjarepublika.pl, 13-11-2016 (arch.), a trzy dni później koalicja odzyskała lotnisko w Tal AfarIrak: szyickie milicje odbiły z rąk IS lotnisko na zachodzie Mosulu – polskieradio.pl, 16-11-2016 (arch.). 23 listopada Mosul został formalnie odcięty od wszystkich terenów kontrolowanych przez bojowników IS, po odcięciu ważnych dróg, w tym drogi biegnącej od Mosulu do Ar-Rakki. Wolne zostały jednak terytoria znajdujące się na zachód od obleganego miastaIracka armia: Mosul został odcięty od innych obszarów kontrolowanych przez IS – Onet, 23-11-2016 (arch.). 2 grudnia w Mosulu odkryte zostały dokumenty, których właścicielami byli bojownicy IS. Zawierały one wykaz gruntów i nieruchomości, które dżihadyści mieli najpierw rzekomo skonfiskować, a potem je nielegalnie sprzedawaćArmia iracka natrafiła w Mosulu na ważne dokumenty Państwa Islamskiego – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 02-12-2016 (arch.). 6 grudnia koalicja rozpoczęła atak na Mosul i jego okolice od strony rzeki Tygrys, czyli od strony południowo-wschodniej względem obleganego miastaMosul: Nowa taktyka w walce z dżihadystami – Interia, 06-12-2016 (arch.). Kilka dni później walczący z dżihadystami zaliczyli wpadkę podczas bitwy o te miasto, amerykańskie lotnictwo zbombardowało Mosul tak, że zdołało zabić 90 cywili90 osób zginęło w omyłkowym nalocie sił powietrznych USA w Mosulu – Sputnik News, 10-12-2016 (arch.). Premier Iraku Hajder al-Abadi oświadczył 27 grudnia, że w przeciągu trzech kolejnych miesięcy, tj. do marca 2017 roku koalicja wyprze wszelkich dżihadystów z tego państwaPremier Iraku: Potrzebujemy trzech miesięcy na wyelimowanie ISIS – Radio Zet, 27-12-2016 (arch.). Kilkanaście godzin później pojawiały się informacje świadczące o tym, że tzw. Państwo Islamskie wysadziło w powietrze ponad 900 samochodów-pułapek, celami wybuchów mieli być właśnie żołnierze z nimi walczący. Tak dużą ilość pojazdów bojownicy ISIS wysadzili, odkąd ruszyła ofensywa na te miastoPrzeciw irackim siłom w Mosulu użyto 900 samochodów pułapek – Superstacja, 28-12-2016 (arch.). 8 stycznia 2017 roku irackim siłom specjalnym udało się utworzyć przyczółek mostowy na wschodnim brzegu Tygrysu, działanie te poprzedził nalot amerykańskiego lotnictwaTrwa walka o Mosul. Przyczółek mostowy nad Tygrysem – TVN24, 09-01-2017 (arch.). Sześć dni później przeciwnicy ISIS z ich rąk odbili kampus uniwersytecki, po czym zaczęli przeszukiwać sieć tuneli – kampus zdobyty przez koalicję umożliwiał już dużo łatwiejszy atak na zachodni MosulMosul: Irackie siły wyparły ISIS z kampusu uniwersyteckiego – Sputnik News, 14-01-2017 (arch.). W odwecie Państwo Islamskie postanowiło wysadzić w powietrze hotel w zachodniej części miasta, kluczowy punkt dla sił specjalnych mogący pełnić funkcję lądowiskaPaństwo Islamskie wysadziło hotel w Mosulu – Interia, 22-01-2017 (arch.). 18 stycznia dowódca irackich sił specjalnych oświadczył, że jego wojska zajęły całkowicie wschodnią część Mosulu, informacje te oficjalnie potwierdziły się 23 styczniaSiły Iraku odbiły wschodni Mosul z rąk Państwa Islamskiego – rmf24.pl, 23-01-2017 (arch.). 19 lutego 2017 swój początek miały walki o zachodnią część Mosulu, już dwa dni później koalicja zajęła miasto Abu Saif, przez co zapewniła sobie bezpieczną drogę do lotniska w obleganym mieście. Te lotnisko oponenci ISIS zajęli już 23 lutego, po trwających kilka godzin walkachMosul: 350 tys. dzieci w pułapce dżihadystów. "Czekają je bomby i głód" – Polskie Radio, 19-02-2017 (arch.)Sukces irackiej armii. Droga na Mosul otwarta – Interia, 21-02-2017 (arch.)Szturm irackich wojsk w Mosulu. Lotnisko odbite z rąk dżihadystów – tvp.info, 23-02-2017 (arch.). Na przełomie lutego i marca tego samego roku pod Mosulem wykorzystano broń chemiczną, przez to 7-12 osób (wg różnych źródeł) trafiło do szpitali z objawami zatrucia tą broniąCzerwony Krzyż: w walkach pod Mosulem użyto broni chemicznej – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 03-03-2017 (arch.)"Atak bronią chemiczną" w Mosulu. Do szpitala trafiły kobiety i dzieci – TVN24, 04-03-2017 (arch.). Tym informacjom później zaprzeczał ambasador Iraku przy ONZONZ: brak dowodów na użycie broni chemicznej w Mosulu – TVN24, 11-03-2017 (arch.). W nocy z 6 na 7 marca dżihadyści utracili kontrolę nad budynkami rządowymi w mieście, a w czasie operacji antyterrorystycznej koalicjanci zabili kilkudziesięciu bojowników ISIS. W międzyczasie koalicja walcząca z islamistami zajęła również budynek sądu oraz banku centralnego, również dotychczas należącego do tzw. Państwa IslamskiegoIrackie siły odzyskały budynki rządowe w Mosulu – Polskie Radio, 07-03-2017 (arch.)Mosul: siły bezpieczeństwa przejęły kontrolę nad głównym budynkiem rządowym – Sputnik News, 07-03-2017 (arch.). Od 19 lutego do 12 marca 2017 roku walczący z Państwem Islamskim odbili z rąk terrorystów ponad jedną trzecią całego miastaIraccy żołnierze odbili z rąk PI ponad 1/3 zachodniego Mosulu – pl.sputniknews.com, 12-03-2017 (arch.). 25 marca irackie wojska zawiesiły ofensywną kampanię mającą wyzwolić zachodnią część Mosulu. Decyzja ta była podyktowana skutkami bombardowania jednej z dzielnic tego miasta (miało to miejsce 17 marca), w wyniku którego zginęło ponad 200 osób, przy założeniu najczarniejszego scenariusza. Nie było wiadomo, kto odpowiada za te naloty – Irak lub Stany Zjednoczone. Dwa miesiące później podano, że ponad 100 osób zginęło wskutek tego nalotu, a tak tragiczny bilans był spowodowany rozmieszczonymi ładunkami wybuchowymi przez dżihadystówPonad 100 cywilów zginęło w nalocie sił antyislamistycznej koalicji – Interia, 25-05-2017 (arch.). Dżihadystom broniącym miasta z kolei udało się uciec do dzielnic o największej gęstości zaludnienia, co tylko utrudniało ofensywę tak prowadzoną, by zginęło jak najmniej cywiliIrak: ofensywa na Mosul przerwana w obawie o życie cywilów – Polskie Radio, 25-03-2017 (arch.). Operacja ofensywna, z użyciem między innymi artylerii, została wznowiona dopiero 11 kwietniaLudzie piją deszczówkę. Mosul na krawędzi klęski humanitarnej – tvp.info, 14-04-2017 (arch.). 15 kwietnia oficjalnie potwierdzono, że wskutek ostrzelania zachodniej części Mosulu zabity został minister wojny dżihadystycznej organizacji – Tadżyk Gulmurod ChalimowIrak: w nalocie na Mosul zginął minister wojny ISIS – wp.pl, 15-04-2017 (arch.). 26 kwietnia Pospolite Ruszenie zdołało ewakuować cywili z miasta HatraOfensywa przeciwko dżihadystom na zachód od Mosulu – deon.pl, 12-05-2017 (arch.). Generał Otman al-Ganmi spekulował, że główne miasto ISIS zostanie odbite najpóźniej 23 maja 2017 rokuZdobędziemy Mosul jeszcze w maju - zapowiada iracki generał – Polskie Radio, 02-05-2017 (arch.). 7 maja dżihadyści podający się za peszmergów przeprowadzili samobójczy atak bombowy na bazę, w której skupieni są amerykańscy doradcy wojskowi. Według kurdyjskiego oficera w zamachu zginęły 2 osoby, a 6 zostało rannychISIS zaatakowało bazy wojskowe w północnym Iraku. "Zgolili brody, by upodobnić się do Kurdów" – Telewizja Republika, 07-05-2017 (arch.). 12 maja członkowie koalicji walczącej z ISIS podjęli nową operację polegającą na atakowaniu pozycji wrogich im bojowników, znajdujących się między Mosulem, a granicą z Syrią. 14 czerwca bojownicy Państwa Islamskiego przeprowadziły zmasowany kontratak, kierowany przeciwko wrogiej im koalicji. Walki skończyły się śmiercią kilkudziesięciu dżihadystów, 11 policjantów oraz 4 cywili (choć ISIS przyznaje, że zabiło 40 policjantów). Do tych wydarzeń doszło w dzielnicy DanadanSiły rządowe odparły atak ISIS w Mosulu – Interia.pl, 14-06-2017 (arch.). 18 czerwca ruszyły walki o Stare Miasto w Mosulu – to ostatnia już kluczowa dzielnica miasta kontrolowana przez ISISMosul: Irackie siły rządowe szturmują Stare Miasto – Sputnik News, 18-06-2017 (arch.). Dżihadyści wysadzili w powietrze meczet al-Nuri (tam był proklamowany ich kalifat w Syrii i Iraku), stało się to 21 czerwca. Wybuch nastąpił wtedy, kiedy do niego zbliżały się przeciwne im siły irackieBojownicy Daesh wysadzili Wielki Meczet w Mosulu. To w nim ogłoszono powstanie kalifatu – wprost.pl, 21-06-2017 (arch.). Również tego samego dnia siły irackie otoczyły bojowników Państwa Islamskiego stacjonujących w Starym MieścieDżihadyści otoczeni na starówce. Upadek kalifatu w Iraku coraz bliżej – TVN24, 21-06-2017 (arch.). 29 czerwca 2017 siły irackie odzyskały kontrolę nad ruinami zniszczonego kilka dni wcześniej meczetu al-NuriIracka armia odbiła z rąk IS ruiny wielkiego meczetu w Mosulu. To tam ogłoszono powstanie kalifatu – polsatnews.pl, 29-06-2017 (arch.). Według premiera Hajder al–Abadiego ten czyn skończył działalność kalifatu ISIS w Iraku i SyriiPremier Iraku ogłosił koniec kalifatu Państwa Islamskiego – radiomaryja.pl, 29-06-2017 (arch.). Walka o to miasto formalnie zakończyła się 10 lipca, której koniec ogłosił premier Iraku al-Abadi (pierwsza deklaracja padła już 9 lipca)Premier Iraku: Mosul jest wolny. Dżihadyści wyparci z miasta – polskieradio.pl, 09-07-2017 (arch.)Donald Trump: dni Państwa Islamskiego są policzone – polsatnews.pl, 10-07-2017 (arch.). Spiski organizacji wymierzone w ISIS 21 października rzeczniczka Biura Wysokiego Komisarza Narodów Zjednoczonych do spraw Praw Człowieka poinformowała, że dżihadyści broniący to miasto zmusili 550 rodzin do opuszczenia swych domów w taki sposób, by bojownicy mogli później wykorzystywać je jako tzw. żywe tarcze przeciwko żołnierzom walczącym w koalicji"550 rodzin jako żywe tarcze". Informacje ONZ ws. "prawdopodobnych planów IS" – polsatnews.pl, 21-10-2016 (arch.). 11 listopada ONZ wydała poważniejsze ostrzeżenie, odnoszące się do możliwości użycia przez dżihadystów broni chemicznej przeciwko cywilom zamieszkującym obrzeża MosuluONZ alarmuje! ISIS zabiło dziesiątki ludzi w Mosulu, gromadzi broń chemiczną – wpolityce.pl, 11-11-2016 (arch.). Alert ten był faktem już dzień po wydaniu ostrzeżenia, raportowano już następnego dnia, że dżihadyści z ISIS mieli ostrzelać iracką wioskę z użyciem pocisków zawierających chlor. W wyniku tego moździerzowego ataku zginęły 3 osobyIrak: Terroryści Państwa Islamskiego użyli pocisków z chlorem – Sputnik News, 13-11-2016 (arch.). 29 listopada rzeczniczka Biura Wysokiego Komisarza Narodów Zjednoczonych ds. Praw Człowieka poinformowała, że bojownicy ISIS broniący miasta zabijają cywilów, którzy odmawiają współpracy z nimiONZ: IS zabija w Mosulu cywilów. Zemsta za odmowę współdziałania – tvp.info, 29-11-2016 (arch.). W lutym 2017 roku rozpoczęły się działania ofensywne, które pozwoliłyby na odbicie z rąk IS zachodniej części Mosulu. Tymczasem brytyjska organizacja Save the Childen wydała niepokojący komunikat, którego treść głosi, że atakowane aktualnie przez koalicję przeciwko dżihadystom terytoria tego miasta zamieszkuje 350 tysięcy osób w wieku poniżej osiemnastu lat. Szef tej organizacji w Iraku Maurizio Crivallero apelował o utworzenie bezpiecznych korytarzy ewakuacyjnych, w taki sposób, by móc uchronić ewakuowaną ludność przed bombardowaniami, tym bardziej, że ulice zachodniego Mosulu są gęstsze i bardziej zaludnione niż wschodnia. Rodziny kontaktujące się z organizacją humanitarną informowały, że dzieci niezależnie od tego, czy uciekną czy pozostaną w mieście, nie będą należycie chronione. Świadczy o tym fakt, iż miasto może być pełne snajperów należących do tzw. Państwa Islamskiego. W październiku 2016 wspominano o problemie związanym ze stosowaniem przez dżihadystów taktyki walki z użyciem żywych tarcz na masową skalę – 8 miesięcy później podano, że cywili w ten sposób wykorzystanych i zamieszkujących Mosul jest blisko 100 tysięcy100 tysięcy mieszkańców uwięzionych w Mosulu - cywile jako "żywe tarcze" – onet.pl, 17-06-2017 (arch.). Londyńska firma IHS Markit ogłosiła pod koniec czerwca 2017, że tzw. Państwo Islamskie straciło od czasu proklamowania kalifatu blisko 60% swoich terytoriów (z 90 do 36,2 tys. km2 oraz 80% źródeł dochodów (miesięczne dochody skurczyły się z poziomu 81 mln do 16 mln dolarów)Raport: Państwo Islamskie straciło 60 proc. terytorium, 80 proc. dochodów – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 29-06-2017 (arch.). Ważniejsze akcje Państwa Islamskiego Pomoc humanitarna Ponieważ miasto Mosul oraz terytoria będące jego obrzeżami zamieszkuje ponad milion cywili, istniała obawa co do pomocy humanitarnej niesionej tym, którzy spanikowani podjęliby ucieczkę z miasta. Według ONZ, organizacje humanitarne są w stanie zapewnić schronienie jedynie dla 60 tysięcy ludzi. Kolejne 250 tysięcy miejsc jest nadal w przygotowaniu. Większego problemu nie byłoby jednak z pomocą humanitarną w postaci pożywienia czy sprzętu domowego, wsparcie takie otrzymywałoby blisko 200 tysięcy rodzin zamieszkujących Mosul. Gdy walki rozpoczęły się, Międzynarodowa Organizacja ds. Migracji informowała, że Mosul opuściła licząca 5,6 tys. osób ludność cywilna. ONZ szacuje, że bitwa o te miasto spowodowała ucieczkę 4 tysięcy osób z MosuluONZ: Państwo Islamskie popełnia pod Mosulem zbrodnie na cywilach – Onet, 25-10-2016 (arch.). W listopadzie ta sama organizacja poinformowała, że ponad 54 tys. osób opuściło wioski i miasta okalające Mosul. Turecki Czerwony Półksiężyc z kolei przyznał, że niesiona jest już pomoc humanitarna, z której skorzysta 10 tys. osób. Na początku stycznia 2017 roku poinformowano, iż przesiedlono blisko 160 tysięcy osób, miejsca dla nich były w pięciu obozach w prowincjach Niniwa i Salah ad-Din oraz w irackim Kurdystanie, zaś IOM w dniu 5 marca 2017 podawał liczbę 200 tysięcy osób, które opuściły MosulIrak: około 160 tysięcy przesiedlonych w związku z ofensywą na Mosul – Superstacja, 09-01-2017 (arch.)Ponad 200 tys. cywilów opuściło ogarnięty walkami Mosul – wPolityce.pl, 05-03-2017 (arch.). W połowie maja ONZ oświadczył, że z Mosulu uciekło aż 700 tys. cywilówONZ ostrzega przed kolejną falą uchodźców. Ponad 200 tysięcy uciekinierów z Mosulu – tvn24.pl, 18-05-2017 (arch.). 5 czerwca Fundusz Narodów Zjednoczonych Pomocy Dzieciom (UNICEF) informował, że zagrożony los jest około 100 tysięcy dzieci przebywających na terenie walk w MosuluUNICEF: w Mosulu 100 tys. dzieci jest narażonych na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo – polsatnews.pl, 05-06-2017 (arch.). Międzynarodowa Organizacja ds. Migracji podała 14 lipca, że Mosul opuściło ponad milion osób, z których 825 tysięcy nie chciało już tu wracaćIrak: Ponad milion ludzi uciekło od października z Mosulu – Superstacja, 14-07-2017 (arch.). 6 grudnia 2016 podobną pomoc zadeklarowała Polska Akcja Humanitarna, środki humanitarne otrzyma 800 rodzin, które uciekły z MosuluPolska Akcja Humanitarna rozpoczyna pomoc dla uchodźców z oblężonego Mosulu – Onet, 06-12-2016 (arch.). Kontrowersje W czerwcu 2017 roku kanał informacyjny RT opublikował nagranie kompromitujące irackich żołnierzy, na których widać stosowanie przez nich tortur wobec cywili zamieszkujących tereny kontrolowane przez ISIS. Mało tego, ta sama telewizja wezwała organizacje międzynarodowe do zbadania tych czynówRT pokazała, jak iraccy żołnierze torturują mieszkańców Mosulu – Sputnik News, 07-06-2017 (arch.). Po tym, jak wyzwolono Mosul, Amnesty International opublikował specjalny raport wyraźnie dowodzący, że obie strony dopuściły się zbrodni wojennych. Większe przewinienie było ze strony dżihadystów, w raporcie wykazano, że cywile byli przesiedlani do stref objętych konfliktem oraz pozbawieni podstawowych środków do życia. Natomiast siły irackie miały przeprowadzać ataki lotnicze z użyciem nieprawidłowo dobranych środków bojowych, skutkiem czego właśnie była niepotrzebna śmierć wielu osób. Airwars w swym raporcie podał, że ataki lotnicze doprowadziły do śmierci ponad 3,7 tys. cywili. Ulotki, które zrzucano zaledwie kilkanaście godzin przed formalnym startem interwencji sił zbrojnych Iraku, nie wpływały w jakimkolwiek stopniu na przygotowania, bowiem Państwo Islamskie więziło większość tych, którzy chcieli tylko dowiedzieć się o planowanej inwazjiRaport AI: W Mosulu mogło dojść do zbrodni wojennych – interia.pl, 11-07-2017 (arch.). Tydzień później gazeta Indepedent ujawniła, że w bitwie o Mosul zginęło 40 tysięcy cywili – z rąk ISIS, ludzi odpowiedzialnych za naloty powietrznej i samej irackiej koalicjiMedia: Podczas wyzwalania Mosulu zginęło 40 tys. cywilów – Sputnik News, 18-07-2017 (arch.). Zobacz także * [[Operacja Gniew Eufratu|Operacja Gniew Eufratu]] Kategoria:2016 Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Bitwy